


Haiida War -雷鳥紀年之海伊達戰記

by bluepeach0545



Category: BL/ABO/LOVE/Rebirth/Interstellar & Science Fiction /重生/機甲/海伊達戰記/
Genre: Fictional History 架空歷史 / Rebirth 重生 / Interstellar and science fiction 星際科幻/ Love / ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepeach0545/pseuds/bluepeach0545
Summary: 圖騰柱下是昏過去的地球女孩巫麗－依司塔達 (Uli－Istanda) ，她側躺著，臉色蒼白，血安靜從後腦的亂髮間流淌出來，。當她在培養容器裏甦醒，赫然發現她重生為路塔. 烏雷 (Luta- Ouray)，海伊達星球首領頭人的兒子。。路塔和族人被囚禁在蘭卡拉星，阿思克－奧卡曼 （Askook－Aucaman）伸出手捏著路塔的下巴往上抬，。讓那雙暗去的眼眸看著自己。。＜＜聽著，從此以後這裏就是你的囚籠………好自為之吧。＞＞。聖曆 － 艾斯季摩4471年   　　　西北獵戶座綠色星雲　　　第五太陽系。身為Beta的男主一夕間隱性基因改變成為Omega, 要隱藏自己的變異, 還要在戰爭中求生存...............。Fictional History 架空歷史 /Rebirth 重生 /Interstellar science fiction 星際科幻/Love and ABO。





	1. Chapter 1

雷鳥紀年之海伊達戰紀- Haiida War  
。  
。  
。  
。  
第一章 卡茲卡狄亞 斷層  
。  
。  
。  
。  
B市哥倫比亞大學人類學博物館, 星期四晚間九點整, 剛剛閉館。

送走最後一批遊客, 大廳裡的警衛像往常一般把大門上鎖, 櫃台後的工作人員陸續從側門離開, 主要的室內LED燈光調暗後只留下展覽櫃的投射燈散發著明黃的燈光。

警衛是個年輕白人小伙子, 吹著口哨帶著輕快的步伐, 一間間的檢查展場的每個角落以及確定玻璃門上了鎖, 天天都要做的工作, 順著展示廳走著, 可以數一數歐洲來的古董瓷器和藝術品。

當他走過第八展覽室的門外, 剛邁出的腳步又收了回來,他把頭小心的探了進去, 看到展覽室裡有些影子在玻璃展覽櫃旁晃動, 櫃子下的抽屜 "喀啦喀啦" 開了又關, 越靠近那一區聲音越大。

不會吧, 還有遊客沒有走嗎? 

他側身靠著的展櫃旁, 原住民HAISLA 族的面具在雙目幽黑的空洞底像是有眼珠般隔著玻璃向上望著他, 他縮縮頭用有點抖的手指輕劃過表面, 呼, 還好是有玻璃的, 面具飛不出來, 他鬆了口氣才突然想起自己的工作是什麼。

突然安靜的時間,讓人呼吸變得沉重。

[ 嘿, 羅伊你還沒下班啊! ] 背後有人熱情的拍打著年輕人的肩膀。

[ 哇哇～ 傑生教授這不好笑啦。我嚇的快不能呼吸了! ] 羅伊手握著拳放在嘴巴, 怕是叫的太大聲。

[ 哈哈哈哈～ ] 傑生教授笑的很歡 [ 抱歉! 抱歉! 忘記告訴你, 我們在這整理一些從西北海岸來的 First Nations 的手工藝品。] 

[ 這麼晚了, 你一個人嗎? 助手呢? ] 羅伊湊過來看展台上攤開的編織物。

[ 要跟你介紹一下我的新助手………人呢, 巫麗 ( Uli ) , 巫麗 , 來一下。] 傑生教授回頭朝後面叫到。

[ 來了, 來了, 教授 ] 從展覽櫃的角落站起來一個戴著手術手套的女孩 [ 這下面的抽屜卡住了。]

女孩的長髮毛毛的沾了一點灰塵, 眼睛很亮, 張口露出小虎牙, 笑起來有些羞赧, 她伸手出來本想行個握手禮, 結果忘記還戴著手套, 忙的趕快脫了手套…………

[ 你好, 我名叫巫麗, 是人類學係的交換學生 。] 

[ 你好, 我是羅伊,] 年輕人看著嬌小的巫麗 [ 你是那邊來的交換學生 ? ]

[ 她來自T 國, ] 傑生教授很興奮的搶著說 [ 是T 國的原住民, 妳之前跟我說過妳是那一族, 讓我想想…………是 BU-NUU, 對吧? 你們的八部合音很棒! 我早年研究南島族群（Austronesian populations）的時候有聽過錄音, 真是神奇啊 ……… ]

老教授在那開心的自說自話, 沉浸在自己的專業裏, 不能自拔, 可是身為警衛的羅伊真是想下班了。

[ 我得走了, 明天見。] 羅伊對巫麗眨眨眼, 回頭對教授揮手說完拜拜就離開了展覽室。

。  


巫麗仔細把手工藝品分類、記錄和歸位, 她很喜歡夜深人靜時在人類學博物館裏加班。做完所有工作她走到斜對面寬廣的第四展廳, 平常有活動舉行的時候可以看到印地安原住民的舞蹈家在此表演。

第四展廳是全部展廳裏視野最好的地方, 扇形的大廳及挑高的天花板, 對外的那一面全部是玻璃牆, 白天的時候太陽光灑進展廳裏, 照拂著廳裏豎立起的印地安圖騰柱和其他木雕。透過玻璃牆向外看去, 可以看到人工湖和從外島上運回來的印地安原住民的長屋及圖騰柱, 整個景觀盡力還原當時原住民的居住狀態。

這一天的夜晚空中帶有炎熱的煙塵味, 遠方似乎有橫著的霧, 地面下細長的哨音從室外輕輕的摸進室內, 這是一個開頭, 哨音帶來了像跺腳的碰碰聲, 像有群巨人走進大地裏。

巫麗對聲音是很敏感的, 比普通人的聽力再高2個音階以上, 她慢慢蹲下來小心的把手掌朝下覆在地毯上, 地裏的聲音蠢蠢欲動, 它的能量碰碰的聚集過來, 又從手心底滾出來跑向八方。

她從地毯隨著聲音往前並往上看, 在逆光的第四展廳裏所有圖騰柱上的動物雕塑都望著她, 那些畫了黑眼線的大眼睛, 死死的看著前方, 看著蹲在那的女孩。

巫麗忐忑的站起來, 這應該是幻覺………在混亂的夜裏, 她只能如此告訴自己。

全部的展示燈在同一時間內變暗, 雖然還未到伸手不見五指的程度, 但深色襲人的時候像一床巨大的黑紗幔批頭罩臉而來, 毛絨絨掙扎不開。

地底的呻吟又開始了, 由遠而近, 像是一種合聲。

突然間地基上下跳動起來。

巫麗在 T國長大, T 國位於環太平洋火山帶 (The Pacific Ring of Fire ) 上, 面對地震是家常便飯, 她現在擔心的是傑生教授, 他老人家還在第八展覽廳裏, 白人對地震的威力是沒有抵抗力的。

她回身就往走道上跑, 在第四展覽廳入口處她看到老教授喜不自勝在原地蹦著, 笑嘻嘻的看著女孩一臉嚴肅跑向他。

[ 巫麗, 這是地表滑動啊～ ] 老教授拂掌而笑 [ 星期三……也就是昨天, 在原住民部落所在的外島也有地震, 這是卡茲卡狄亞斷層 ( Cascadia Fault ) , 從那邊來的餘震, 震到這裡, 他們部落裡對地震也有古老的傳說………]

老教授一講就停不下來, 就在同時地基由上下跳動改成左右晃動, 巫麗只好抓著老教授的手肘一起往側門方向跑。她先把門打開, 然後把還在講古老傳說的老教授安置在門邊堅固的三角點的下面。

門外是一片樹林, 遠處停車場裏的車輛因為震幅而觸動防盜裝置, 深夜裏警鈴響起, 尖銳而又著急的哨音刺痛人的耳膜。

地震停止了。

停車場的喧囂也就此打住, 一切歸為平靜。

巫麗傻了半晌, 心想這都是什麼事啊, 回頭看著博物館, 這龐然的建物沒有任何的動搖, 安寧的矗立在黑夜裏。

。  


隔日, 巫麗中午來的時候遇到警衛羅伊, 她問起了地震的事, 想要知道博物館內可有其他的文物損毀或者牆面可有龜裂。

[ 沒有, 一切都好。這博物館幾十年來都很堅固, 今早來, 我跟同事陪同安全單位檢查過, 一片玻璃也沒破呢。] 羅伊充滿自信。

可是經過昨夜, 巫麗不確定這地震是自然因素或是有什麼事即將發生。

回想地震結束電力恢復後, 她注意到每個印地安原住民的圖騰柱和雕塑上出現了奇怪的光芒, 光芒是從表面裏長出來直立的軟絲, 像有生命似的聚集在一起上下竄動, 正確來說是一種細細的 LED燈管般的蚯蚓群, 發著幽幽的磷光。

巫麗糾結想著是否只有她能看到, 當她去第四展覽廳的時候一切如常。

原住民的木雕品經過歲月的洗禮, 有些斑剝風化, 有些還保有木質的古樸圓潤, 但是表面刻有象徵意味的聖物上所浸染的顏色都是退色不復往昔。唯有眼睛, 還是保有色澤超有精神。

。  


。  


。  


。  



	2. 雷鳥紀年之海伊達戰紀 - Haiida War

第一章 卡茲卡狄亞 斷層( Cascadia Fault)－（２）  
。  
。  
。  
。  


想到外婆就開始想家了，在Ｔ國中部那雲霧寥遶的山上，老人家不願意下山跟子女住，堅持留在部落裏過著自給自足的生活，巫麗寒暑假會回山上陪伴外婆，就像小時候住在山上的那段日子，她在老人家身邊學了很多東西，在山野裏採集、照顧農作物和釀酒，物質上並不豐盛但是很踏實。

山上的聲音彷彿都自帶回音，有著不同的調性，外婆說不但要用心靈聽，還要用眼睛看，並且用歌唱去回答，這種技術性的問題她就真的不懂了。

真正讓她神往的是那些有關歲時祭和其他祭典複雜又精細的過程，大學時選修人類學也是想研究及了解自己部落的文化和這世界其他民族的關聯性。

隻身到Ｃ國來做交換學生，非常幸運申請到大學校內博物館的實習工作，雖然只是整理、記錄與分類的瑣事，但是可以接觸到印地安人的古文物是令她以前不能想到的事。

她看著展示台上大型的雷鳥面具，細微的哨音從遠方穿過面具裂開的嘴裡傳來，有些光的線體從面具底下蔓延開來，巫麗用手摀住自己要叫出來的聲音，她往後退了一大步，抬頭看著玻璃展示裡掛著的大大小小的各部落面具，光線自面具的眼、鼻、口的黑洞裡和底部慢慢爬出來，像蟲的觸鬚摸索著前方，尋找著盡頭。

[ 外島的地層就在聚合板塊的邊緣， 正好是那條彎彎的部份，叫卡茲卡狄亞斷層 (Cascadia Fault ) ] 老教授興高采烈的拿個放大鏡在看一件木雕的裂縫，一邊說著 [ 我想，也只有我們外島的那一段特別活耀，它推著大陸板塊，就跟海狼 (Sea Wolf ) 晃動身體造成地震一樣。]

[ 巫麗？] 老教授忽然沒人應對，奇怪的抬頭看著在一旁雙眼圓睜滿臉驚訝的小助理。

遠處的哨音在空氣裡聚集一處，變化成幾個音節，最後成為一個固定的字，空簫蒼茫的從面具的洞隙中流出來。

ASKOOK …… ASKOOK …… ASKOOK ………………………………ASKOOK……………………

ASKOOK …… ASKOOK …… ASKOOK ………………………………那聲韻迴盪在展廳裏。像耳語。

[ ASKOOK …… ] 巫麗愣愣的跟著念出聲來。

[ ASKOOK (阿斯克) ？你知道這個？印地安部落的語言，語意是 ＂蛇 ＂。] 老教授像發現新大陸一般看著小助理。

[ 教授你聽不到嗎？那些聲音……] 巫麗懇切的問著。

她失望極了，看來只有她聽的到或看的到那些異象。

想到蛇，部落裡視百步蛇 ( Kaviaz ) 為友誼、和平的象徵，可是那 ASKOOK的所發出的字音十分的嘔啞猶如沙塵般矇住巫麗的心，像是在尋找什麼卻再也找不到的失落，心跳被聲音的律動打亂，非常煩擾。

巫麗跑出第八展覽廳，她沒有辦法承受那些聲音的索求，她不知道它們要的是什麼，陌生的語言聽起來卻是那麼的鬱抑，光的細線軟蟲似的蠕動，它們到處搜索，從地毯的縫隙、文物的台座、階梯的邊緣慢慢移動到第四展廳。

不知不覺已經到了閉館時分。

第四展覽廳的天光昏暗，透過玻璃圍幕看出去，夕陽印在捲積雲上浸染著橘黃的色澤，深深淺淺從天際流下來，流進樹梢、流進草地、流進人工湖裏，巫麗走近玻璃圍幕像看著大電影銀幕，越看越覺得不對勁，因為所有的東西都已經失去原本的顏色，全部變成橘黃色二次元的凝滯。

她看著自己的手，看著四周，一切的一切就只有橘黃色。

唯一不同的是只有已經慢慢爬上小腿的光的細線還保持著幽幽的白色磷光。

巫麗猛一轉身，看到老教授剛要踏進第四展覽廳……別過來……她瘋也似的搖手，尖銳的哨音從地下竄出，本來滿地亂爬的光的細線一起站起來，上下不停的捲著，展廳裏依著扇形左右豎立的八根圖騰柱上的聖物雕塑，從本來還兩廂對望的狀態，到後面一起緩慢的回頭看向巫麗…………

地震開始搖晃大地，第四展覽廳的玻璃圍幕牆 ＂禿禿禿＂的在卡榫間跳動著，甦醒過來的聖物掙扎著想要脫離圖騰柱的制耗，但是被百年來祈求平安的願力所綁縛著，於是它們決定拋棄身體只讓線條和顏色離開，像一張刺青鏤空的貼紙從柱體上自己撕下來，或飛或爬，慢慢靠近巫麗。

巫麗看到那些斑駁的顏色朝她靠近，有狼、熊、獸人還有其他神話時代的產物，在它們身上只有塗上黑色的大眼睛是清明的，兩隻刺青渡鴉直直的伏衝下來黑線塗紅的翅膀掃過她的頭頂，尖銳的鳥爪劃傷前額，她揮手拍掉其中一隻，渡鴉墜地之前還 ＂嘎嘎嘎＂叫了幾聲，地面上成堆的光線蟲 (真是太像蟲了) 馬上把它啃蝕掉，她擰著眉看著二次元的渡鴉在掙扎和分解，覺得有一股惡寒從腳底傳到頭頂，她朝遠處玻璃圍幕的角落跑去，那邊地勢有個落差所以做了兩層階梯，走下來還有一小塊凹地，逃生門就在前面。

餘震又開始，巫麗覺得這次震的更厲害了，她著急的跑忘記有階梯，一腳採空就往前跌出去，待腳落地踏下去的瞬間腳踝拐了，她全部的體重都歪在那腳掌上，痛的眼淚直流，站不穩，整個人結實的摔在木地板上，真是太倒楣了，她伏在地板上，臉差點就跟地板親密接觸，抬起頭剛好跟從地板縫裡冒出來的光線蟲對望。

她用手臂支撐狼狽的坐起身，眼前就是逃生門了，可是她只能眼睜睜的看著那個方向，忍著全身骨頭都快散的酸疼，手腳並用吃力的移動，試著去搆門把。

這個時空是扭曲的，已經不是原來的世界，巫麗想念著部落裏的外婆和父母，她要離開這裏。

逃生門旁邊的展示台有兩根圖騰柱，中間各有兩條銜接在牆面上的鐵條，經過無數次的強震螺絲釘已早早滑落，圖騰柱的底座只是一塊鑄鐵片根本無法承受巨大的搖晃，加上柱子上的支撐已消失，於是頭重腳輕的圖騰柱狠狠的砸在玻璃圍幕上，然後滾落橫躺在逃生門前。

圖騰柱下是昏過去的巫麗，她側躺著，臉色蒼白，血安靜從後腦的亂髮間流淌出來，彎延著流進木地板的縫隙裏，光線蟲圍在血的邊緣用線頭輕觸那紅色溫熱的濃郁，密密麻麻的觸弄越來越快，圖騰柱上的鐵條有一支從耳後插進了頸項裡，光線蟲開始往上延伸包裹住鐵條，像是要分解這條狀物讓巫麗脫困。

木地板上像草一般群聚的光線蟲輕觸巫麗的臉頰和五官，並順著她的髮，它們一點點碰觸她的身體，白色磷光四周的光暈變的模糊，隱隱的像含著淚。

玻璃圍幕外的人工湖因為地震的關係，湖底有一大條裂縫，因此湖水乾涸，本來的鵝卵石灘整個浮現出來，另一波餘震開始後把所有的湖水又從裂縫中吐出，像海嘯由遠至近淹沒整個本來是湖的凹地，水漫過湖的邊緣、漫過走道、漫過博物館的地基，流進第四展覽廳裏。

巫麗倒下去的地方是一塊凹地，水慢慢注入，她貼著地板，緊閉著眼，當冰冷的湖水漫進來的時候她打了一個冷顫幽幽的醒過來，不知道是不是失血過度的原故，她不覺得痛，只感到暈眩和口渴，水位越來越高，她自嘲的笑了，要喝水這多的是，她卡在兩根圖騰柱和地板的中間，只要稍稍轉頭插在頸項上的鐵條一牽扯，血腥味就出來了。

不知道傷的如何，她看不到，血飄在混濁的湖水裏和發著白色磷光的光線蟲攪在一起，看起來有些棕紅色，水淹過了鼻子，她嗆水嗆了好幾次，會有人發現我嗎？！巫麗邊想著、邊困難的抬起頭試著呼吸，帶著草屑與沙土的湖水不斷流進來蓋過她的臉，她覺得一陣反胃，眼睛睜不開也無法哭泣，身體好冷好冷………

她在水裏握緊了拳頭，為什麼是我，她憤怒的想著，這些倒楣的事怎麼會發生在我身上呢？

失血過多和低溫讓她無法思考下去，巫麗閉著眼可以看到一片黑暗裏閃著密密麻麻的光點，耳朵裏充斥著嗡嗡的聲音，所有的時間都變成遙遠，她彷彿回到了幼時的山上，看到外婆用著部落裡的話一遍又一遍的訴說著什麼…………

之後渾濁吞噬了所有，巫麗飄浮在其中，保持著虛弱的姿勢，數千條光線蟲從她身體下像幅射似展開來，然後再把她反覆編織包裹起來，緩慢結實的，成為牽絲連線的網，網裏橢圓形的蛹浸潤著白色的光華，光華漸盛，所有的光線蟲用緊張的力道拉扯自己，中間的蛹越來越小，越來越淡，最後成為一個光點後消失無蹤。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
巫麗緊緊閉著眼睛，垂直的飄在…………那裡呢？她死了………一定是的………所以在水裡也能呼吸了………??!! 不對! 啊啊啊…………

[ 啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!! ] 她用雙手摀著嘴阻止肺裏的空氣出來。

還需要氧氣，那就表示她還沒死啊。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。


	3. 第二章  囚籠 （ The Cage ）－（１）

第二章 囚籠 （ The Cage ）－（１）  
。  
。  
。  
。  


巫麗緊緊閉著眼睛，垂直的飄在…………那裡呢？

（她想） ………我死了………一定是的………所以在水裡也能呼吸了………真好？？！！

不對！ 要命的！哇啊啊啊啊啊啊…………………！

[ 啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!! ] 她用雙手摀著張開的嘴阻止肺裏的空氣出來。

還需要氧氣，那就表示她還沒死。

。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  


眼睛睜開一瞇縫，剛才喝了好幾口液體，感覺這 ＂水＂好奇怪，黏稠的，冷冽的，咕嚕咕嚕的有氣泡往上緩慢的冒冒冒，大大小小，從身體四周果凍似的碰觸，好舒服。長長的紅髮飄飄然的在液體裏有著綢緞般的光澤，………這個人的髮質真好………是用什麼牌子的洗髮精呢……… （她想著）……

有一股紅髮朝她眼前飄來，她用右手摀住嘴，好奇的伸出左手撈過來一摸，不可置信的發覺這是她自己的髮，ＯＭＧ！她心裏大叫，這是什麼時候去染的啊？顏色還不錯…………

摸完頭髮，想到自己被鐵條紮穿的傷口得要瞧瞧，於是就隨手順藤摸瓜由耳邊摸到後腦上去，再移到脖頸後面………傷口癒合了？！

欸，這真是太奇怪了。

摸到脖子前面………這是喉結？！她睜大了瞇縫眼，低頭往下看是赤裸的身體，蒼白的皮膚，凹陷的肩胛骨，寬廣的肩膀，平胸……… 天啊，沒有C cup了，巫麗有點悲從中來，保了性命丟了胸部……

她很不好意思的看到胸前粉紅色的乳頭和乳暈………在凝白的肌膚襯托下………這看起來是屬於男人的身體嗎？她以前的皮膚是很健康的巧克力色，雖說如此，還是有些小小的遺憾，女孩子都愛漂亮，只要可以美白的方法都試過了，沒有一樣是有效的，這下子………不用花冤枉錢就夠白了。

右邊的乳頭上穿了一個錎了紅寶石小小的乳環，也不怕痛的，在四周的液體和氣泡反光折射裡閃著碎碎的酒紅色的菱光，很媚氣。

左邊的胸部從肩頭開始一直到乳暈旁有一條難看的撕裂傷，已經結疤，比皮膚的顏色深，原先的傷口應該很寬，縫合的樣子像鳥爪子抓緊似的一坨坨凸出，這是怎麼弄出來的傷？好可怕。

美中不足的就是疤痕了，真可惜。

再下來就是讓她臉紅的東西，鼠蹊部中間的一付小兄弟，蒼白的垂在那，她還沒交過男朋友………但是她有兩個弟弟………就那個東西嘛………她這個做姊姊也不能常常老盯著人家下面看，樣子和色澤………她低著頭研究著，現在自己居然也………往後可以試試站著尿尿了…………

她試著雙腿在液體划動，又直又長的腿，沒有腿毛，但是有些疤痕………又是疤痕，這個身體到底是怎麼了？右小腿靠近腳踝內側的地方有個刺青，她訝異著，是渡鴉 ( Kanga ) ! 想到攻擊她的那兩隻兇猛的禽鳥，餘悸猶存。

我不是被壓在圖騰柱下嗎？展覽廳裏水淹過來了！恐怖的回憶讓她窒息，巫麗開始掙扎，慌亂的用腳在虛無裏踢著，踢到了前方像玻璃平面的物體。

踢了半天那物體離她滿近的，她手腳並用慌亂的划過去，玻璃牆繞了一圈，是個裝滿稠密液體的圓形容器，她用拳頭敲打著玻璃，模糊的看出去，似乎有人影晃過去，她更拚命用力的擊打著。

氧氣消耗殆盡………………

彷彿忘記這雙手是她的，指關節的皮膚裂開滲出血絲，血肉模糊………………

。  
。  
。  
。  


隔著修復液培養器的另一邊，有人把臉靠近、手貼在玻璃牆外，對她大叫著聽不懂的語言。

突然外面的人被誰揮掉，在她無法分辨下，一襲黑影籠罩整個視線，霎時間有一雙手透過玻璃牆伸進來抓住她的脖子和長髮，粗暴的把她拉出去。

她覺得那雙手有種力量流入身體裏，讓她像是自體分解般在內在被攪拌，頭痛的緊，那個痛點往下跑，胸腔、腹腔、骨盆和手腳都像是要碎裂開來，沒頭沒臉似的她光速擠過了玻璃牆，剝離出來。

玻璃牆在人出來後只現出幾圈波紋，歸為平靜，就像這牆的本質從沒有被改變過似的。

離開了黏稠的液體，外面的空氣讓她冷的睜大了眼睛。

她拚命的呼吸連帶喘的跟狗似的，這隻狗大概剛跑過三個馬拉松，現在不但反胃想吐而且就快掛了。

脖子和頭髮被扯的很痛，巫麗火大了開始掙扎，對方體型高大，抓她像抓小雞似的，腳根本踏不到地。  
。  
。  
阿思克－奧卡曼 （Askook－Aucaman） 靜靜的看著面前這個年輕的生命體，沒有經過什麼時間流的洗禮，淺薄輕浮。紅色的頭髮濕漉漉的貼在臉上，膚色還是白，應是救治後又在修復液培養器裡泡了三個月所造成，更死白了，眼睛迷離，蒼白的唇微開還頻頻喘氣，阿思克雙手揪著他，他懸掛在他手裡沒法喚氣，所以只好用雙手反抓著阿思克的手腕支撐著。

阿思克瞄到他手關節上的傷，微微皺眉，血液的顏色跟他們不同，這樣的紅跟他們的雲彩是一樣的顏色。

他乳首的色澤很淡，身上的培養液一掛掛流下來，經過空氣冷制，身上起了小小的雞皮疙瘩，水珠滾到乳暈上，浸潤著乳環邊的紅寶石閃著流光。

這流光溢彩的紅色跟他眼瞳的顏色一樣，晶石般透徹，激起的卻是枕戈待旦的慾望，讓人失去判斷力。

他的眼睛跟紅之月是同個等級，當他注視著你的時候整個星係都暗淡了………他尋找著他的眸子………

突然阿思克撒開手，手中還在扭動的人，＂碰＂的落地。

＜＜ 他的眼睛………＞＞ 阿思克驚訝的表情一閃即逝。

唉，放手前要先打聲招呼吧，摔的痛死了！………巫麗想。

巫麗聽不懂對方的語言，但是每當對方說話的時候，她的大腦裏就有一串翻譯跑馬燈流過，像是有人給她看大字報似的。

她想要從地上爬起，無耐手腳發軟，像坍爛泥。

＜＜哥哥，哥哥………嗚……＞＞之前被阿思克揮走的少年爬著過來，哭著抱住躺在地下的巫麗。

＜＜哥哥，他們對你做了什麼？＞＞少年笨拙的把巫麗的頭枕到他臂彎裏，然後溫柔的整理蓋到她臉龐的亂髮＜＜哥哥，你的眼睛怎麼了？！＞＞

我的眼睛好的很啊。巫麗不解的看著少年。

＜＜哥哥，你看的到我嗎？我是貝以薩（Behitha），你弟弟…… 哥哥……嗚……＞＞少年又哭了。

巫麗快翻白眼，哭哭哭，男孩子像個哭包，多大年紀，我又沒瞎，哭的像是我要死了似的。

要是她的弟弟們也這樣哭………

巫麗本來垂在少年背後的手突然揚起，＂啪＂一掌巴在少年的後腦上。

＜＜啊，好痛……＞＞少年護著頭，停止哭泣。

巫麗嚴肅的指指她的眼睛，再指指少年，意思是我看的到你啊。

＜＜哥哥，你變成啞巴了………嗚………＞＞少年又哭了，回頭對阿思克吼到 ＜＜你到底對我哥哥做了什麼，你乾脆把我們全殺了……… 你不殺，我將來一定會報仇！＞＞

少年你冷靜！巫麗想，我剛活回來可不想再死一遍。

＜＜喂，貝以薩你腦袋壞掉喇，如果不是阿思克大人把早就黏在地上的你哥哥鏟起來，還花時間用原離子力復原他，你今天才可以在這裏哭，＞＞ 阿思克的手下哈森（Hassun）鄙夷著 ＜＜是你哥哥找死的！怪誰？！海伊達的瘋子！＞＞

＜＜混蛋，是你們殺了我姊姊還不夠，又逼死我哥哥。＞＞少年忿恨的看著哈山，身上燃起了無數光的線體。

巫麗眼都瞪圓了，哇，光線蟲，她看過它們，在第四展覽廳的圖騰柱上。

＜＜路塔－烏雷 (Luta－Ouray)，你們的艦隊已被我們扣留了，＞＞阿思克蹲下來，面無表情的望著巫麗 ＜＜你姊姊為了她的愚蠢付出了代價，你呢？＞＞

路塔？是指我嗎？這具身體的名字，或者只是一個發音，活在陌生的世界，不會說的語言，外帶個哭哭啼啼的弟弟，巫麗頭都大了，根本沒在注意身旁的人在說什麼。

阿思克伸出手捏著路塔的下巴往上抬，讓那雙暗去的眼眸看著自己。

＜＜聽著，從此以後這裏就是你的囚籠………好自為之吧。＞＞  
。  
。  
。  
。


	4. 第二章  囚籠 （ The Cage ）－（２）

第二章 囚籠 （ The Cage ）－（２）  
。  
。  
。  
。  
阿思克伸出手捏著路塔的下巴往上抬，讓那雙暗去的眼眸看著自己。

＜＜聽著，從此以後這裏就是你的囚籠………好自為之吧。＞＞

阿思克說完，捏著路塔下巴的手往旁邊用力一撇，路塔失去平衡歪了頭跌進弟弟貝以薩的臂彎裏，阿思克的手下站在四周發出輕慢的笑聲。

以巫麗的眼光看來，這位叫路塔的倒楣鬼不知道之前是有多慘，在一座玻璃水槽裡泡了幾個月，泡的都離殘不遠了，泡完，還要被仇家限定人身自由，往後前途堪虞，那現在呢？巫麗在這具虛弱的身體裏只能好整以暇，先睡上一覺再說吧，打定主意，爭取時間，巫麗立馬就兩眼一翻昏過去了。

貝以薩緊緊的抱著哥哥，他身上的光之能量體整個展現出來，幾萬條細緻的光之線縱橫交錯的編織把路塔圍繞著，從頭到尾，把昏過去的人密密的包裹起來變成一條光之繭。

＜＜ 凱亞 （Caiya）！凱亞！過來！＞＞ 貝以薩回頭大喊。

後面一陣騷動，本來站著一堵牆似的人叢被走上前的大高人朝兩邊推擠，順手拎起兩個人往後一丟，人叢像打保齡球似的全倒。

凱亞的體型連阿思克都得抬頭看他。

他低了低頭避過天花板，走過來雙手交叉在胸前對貝以薩恭敬的行了禮。

＜＜ 凱亞，哥哥要回去見杜巴婆婆了，我們走吧。＞＞ 貝以薩指了指懷裏的光之繭。

凱亞橫抱起光之繭，跟著貝以薩站起來。

＜＜ 阿思克大人，您就讓他們這樣走喇～～＞＞ 哈森擋住貝以薩的去路。

阿思克瞄了手下一眼，沒說話。

礙事的哈森被凱亞用手肘推開，頓時大為光火，奮力踩著大步過去，右手舉起，整隻手膀臂到手掌的皮膚 ＂霹啪霹啪 ＂像傳電似的炸開來，所有的疙瘩重組變成一把頁岩大刀。

哈森想也不想便舉刀劈向凱亞，凱亞慢吞吞的轉過身，以身為盾，讓那把憤怒的頁岩刀斬在自己的後背，刀斬裂了墨黑的盔甲、斬入了皮膚，凱亞側頭看了身後一眼，紅稠的血液順著盔甲的裂縫流出來，浸濕內層的衣衫，也沾濕了刀鋒的邊緣。

哈森趁著勝勢風風火火抽刀再劈，手起卻無刀落，凱亞的血突然黏稠像膏，封住了刀，每一滴血珠牽起了線，頁岩刀牢牢被埋進凱亞的血肉裏，力量被吸收昇華，於是本來的傷者也獲得了對方石頭的力量。

在蘭卡拉（Langara）星球的母語裏，哈森 （Hassun）的意思就是不破的石頭。

可是他現在卻因為一時的大意而把自己的武器（也是他的手臂）深陷在巨人的身體裏。

凱亞整個背部同化成了石頭，他十分願意變成這模樣，因為以他的能力，現在正慢慢溶化哈森的手刀。

＜＜啊呀～～～～＞＞哈森忍不住痛，呻吟起來。

＜＜你是海伊達 (Haiida)星的 ＂在旁邊的人＂嗎？＞＞一直沉默的阿思克開口了。

＂在旁邊的人＂就是凱亞，海伊達星語，意指其擁有的異能是同化分解身邊萬物的能量讓自身利用。

全星球經由父係子傳，現在只有一人有這種異能。

＜＜你……這個……卑鄙的小偷……有種就好好的來打一場！啊～～痛痛痛～～＞＞哈森多次試著抽刀卻動不得，氣的破口大罵。

凱亞回頭開口哈哈大笑，露出森森白牙和沒有舌頭的黑洞。

阿思克回手把一顆黑色的原子粒扔進哈森被 ＂吃掉 ＂了三分之一的頁岩刀裏，另一顆原子粒在他雙手中心的深綠光暈裏飄浮著，突然雙手一拍原子粒爆破，就聽見哈森慘叫著被彈到後面去，眾人圍過去看的時候發現他還拖著斷臂，綠色的血花泊泊的從傷處流出。

像蜥蝪的斷尾求生，蘭卡拉星上的人們只要四肢傷的不要太嚴重，過一陣子都會復原，所以哈森的手臂還是會長回來的，只是這次在同儕中臉丟大了。

＜＜可以讓我們走了吧？阿思克大人？！＞＞貝以薩已經失去耐性。

阿思克一臉淡默，把手掌朝上一揮，解開了空間場的護盾，讓他們經由空間扭曲的縫隙回到他們自己在這星球上的拘留地。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
聖曆 － 艾斯季摩4471年 西北獵戶座綠色星雲 第五太陽系

蘭卡拉（Langara）星是這太陽係裏最大也是最遠的行星，它還有三顆衛星，所以當它以非常慢的速度繞著五萬光年遠的太陽公轉的時候，其他的衛星照著不同的軌道繞著它轉，在蘭卡拉星球上的熱度很低，它是靠著三顆月亮所反射的光線來照耀著一切。

由於蘭卡拉星上籠罩著核幅射，所以就算有大氣層也不適合居住，最初，全部的城市都遷移至地面以下，勵精圖治將這裏建設成強大的地下王國，經過幾億年的進化改變了基因，於是一部份的人回到上面重新建立地上的都城，只要有氧氣的護盾保護著，百姓的生活還是可以繼續。

他們開始有了日夜，有了紅月亮的加持，蘭卡拉星的力量前所未有的增加著。

不知不覺中人們把地底的舊城市逐漸遺棄，這些曾經興興向榮的空間分成了現在黑暗的三層，最靠近地面的是軍隊的屬地，中間層是貧民或犯罪者的監獄，最下層靠近地心的部份是研發的基地一切生人勿近。

軍隊武衛營有三分之一是其他星球來的傭兵，武衛營的總長除了阿思克之外，其餘還有阿思克的舅舅馬奎拉（Maquilla）和傭兵頭子達山（Dasan）。

這次的星際聯姻出了嚴重的疏漏，不但新娘死了，還把原來兩星球謀求的利益合作攪成了戰爭。

為此，地表城市的執政者聯盟很不爽，把始作俑者馬奎拉貶至地底監獄囚禁起來，但因為他年輕曾帶兵有功，於是要他將功抵過，把海伊達星的事情解決後才能回到 ＂上面＂生活。

海伊達星的艦隊被滯留在蘭卡拉星的護盾內，帶來的軍隊就在達山軍營旁邊的基地裏安置下來，說安置其實就是軟禁。

基地是一座挖空的花崗岩山丘，地平面以上有五層，第一層是拱門圓柱大廳、第二層到第三層是圓形房間、第四層到第五層是小花崗岩玫瑰磚設計出的房間，在地底時代這裏是執政者聯盟家眷親屬住的地方，所有的設施都很完善。現在因為有護盾阻隔核幅射的傷害，所以在山壁上挖了窗戶、加上了陽台，有了光線進來，照著玫瑰磚泛著沉靜的棕紅色，就像外面天空的紅霞。

基地的地平面以下也有五層，像是小小的社區，有公寓、商店、植物培養室、自來水管、風管、下水道和污水處理廠。

這裏現在困了四百五十幾個軍官和士兵，他們先是被禁足在自己的艦隊裏好幾個月，後而又關進了這個大型的封閉空間，在知道來聯姻的首領頭人之女阿以雅娜（Aiyana）小姐被處以極刑至死，都非常憤慨，再加上首領頭人之子路塔身受重傷，生死未卜，於是所有人怒火中燒，想要從地底下殺出一條血路，把艦隊長救回來。

他們的怨怒影響了光之能量體，爆發的白色磷光線從眾人的身體裏鑽出來形成一道光牆，牆是躁動的像厚重的海波浪在地底震盪著，地面下細長的哨音從地上輕輕的飄進來，哨音帶來了像跺腳的碰碰聲，像有群巨人走進大地裏。

＜＜ 戰士們，安靜，大地已聽到你們的聲音，憤恨的種子將撒進泥土，不要急，我們須要雷鳥的影子給予我們力量。＞＞

一個微微駝背的老婦握著鼠尾草樹的粗樹幹做成的拐杖，一步一步穩當的從上面的門走下來。她白髮中分結成兩邊辮子，後腦的髮上插了一隻鷹羽，臉頰上有一個小小的家族刺青，兩邊耳垂上打洞各塞了一個銀環，肩上圍了一個白底、黑色熊紋、毛編的斗蓬，她身邊有個少女緊緊讓她扶著肩膀。

眾人恭敬的向兩邊分開，讓老婦人走到中間。

她是海伊達星的薩滿藥師，人稱杜巴（Doba）婆婆，也是這次出行聯姻的監護人。

杜巴婆婆看著烏雷家的孩子長大，本來這樣帶著政治色彩的聯姻也是無可厚非，其實在家族裏挑一位女孩去就行了，她一直不贊成首領頭人讓阿以雅娜出嫁，因為她在婚前祝禱儀式中、鼠尾草的灰燼裏，看到在一方土地上女孩爛爛的四肢。

可是命運腳步拖亂了所有人的未來，阿以雅娜身死，路塔重傷，聯姻隊伍被送入黑暗的地底都市，杜巴婆婆覺得一切都失控了，她沒辦法把所有人都掛在她的褲腰帶上，救的了這個、就救不了那個，大家都撞在風口浪尖。

杜巴婆婆只希望能讓路塔好好的醒來，不要做傻事，這蘭卡拉星的執政者聯盟決不會簡單的讓這件事過去，現在只能多加忍耐，等到可以跟海伊達星上的人連絡的一天，她的責任是把所有人都帶回去。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。


	5. 第三章  兩個靈魂　（Two Spirits）－（１）

第三章 兩個靈魂 （Two Spirits）－（１）  
。  
。  
。  
。  
阿思克站在黑塔上最頂端的露台前靜靜望著遙遠的、豔紅的雲霞。

至高點上的迴風吹的他的黑髮在耳邊飛揚。

本來護盾裡是無風的，卻因為和地下城邊緣的濾風口連接的關係，加上三顆月亮引力風暴的影響，因此越近夜裡風越大。

他不知道留下路塔的命是否正確，其實在時間軸運行的期間，那場婚禮中他們兩個壓根兒不是主角。

阿思克從黑塔上看下去所有東西都是微小的，像幾何圖形裡的色塊。

從高處墜落是什麼感覺呢？他鎧甲外的披風被吹了像是漲滿的帆，閉起眼睛，他慢慢伸出手，手心朝下，感受風隨著塔邊捲上來的迫力，他回憶著，路塔從這露台飛撲出去的時候並沒來得及抓到他姊姊阿以雅娜的手。

那天的風也是像今天一般盛大，其中暗流湧動，當時大廳的人混亂著，舅舅馬奎拉被眾人架住時還大吼著不勘入耳的瘋話，阿思克衝向露台的欄杆俯身往下看，路塔本來臉朝下的姿勢，經過風的托起，整個人背轉過來面朝上，晚霞似的赤色長髮隨著風翻飛著，他紅寶石般晶亮的雙眼靜靜的望著阿思克。

互相凝望，並伴著無以為繼的速度，墜落。

路塔輕輕牽動嘴角有一抹蒼涼的笑稍縱即逝，他開口無聲的呢喃…………

阿思克像被釘住一般只能被迫看著路塔下墜著。

那一刻路塔是絕望的，因為阿思克毫無感知到他身上有啟動光之能量體來自保的打算，路塔全身的生命點都是開放的、所有脆弱的罩門全都赤裸裸攤在眾人眼前。

直到路塔的身體撞擊到黑塔下另一個附塔的裝飾圓角上，他的左胸口到後背從下而上整個被捅穿，因為還穿著軟甲的關係，所以斷掉的肋骨和爛去的心臟沒有掉出來，赤色的長髮垂下如濱柳似的拂在蒼白的臉上，胸口的血順著髮彎延流下，整個人看似完整的掛在那，像一箴美麗的紅色標本。

阿思克很少會讓別人看到他的羽翼，但是當看著路塔艱難抬頭遠望的眼神，不知不覺他龐然並帶著墨綠色光澤像煙霧般的紗翼便浮現在背後，展開，扇動著，迎著風把他帶到路塔面前。

路塔的眼睛定定看著飄在半空中像黑天使似的阿思克，他笑了，＜＜好美………＞＞他道。

＜＜可惜，一切都太遲了………＞＞ 路塔咳出一口血花，痛苦消滅了他所有的能量，他失神的眼睛還是堅持著凝視前方，呼吸十分困難，還帶著血泡，肺破了個大洞，吸氣的時候可以聽到 ＂嘶嘶 ＂聲，路塔被血哽了好幾次，就快被自己的血溺死了。

阿思克帶著研究的心態嗅了嗅那紅色的液體，炫目的顏色，還帶著甜味，他鼻尖靠近路塔的臉頰、髮和溫熱的血，愉悅的欣賞他身體裏沒有的顏色，這樣的顏色是屬於雲彩、屬於神聖紅月亮的調子，他伸出手輕輕扶著路塔的下巴往上抬………還有這雙紅寶石晶亮的眸子………不知為何他想要收為己有。

＜＜活下去………＞＞阿思克低沉而有些沙啞的嗓音小聲的在路塔耳邊說著。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
入夜後的蘭卡拉星可以看到三個月亮，最大顆的月不很亮，卻是紅的很透明、很神秘。

在玫瑰花崗岩磚重重疊疊拼貼出棕紅色的大客室裏，因為是山丘基地的最頂層所以在天花板的中間挖了一個天井，天井下生起一爐火，火燄跳躍著，暗影幢幢，輸送暖氣的伏管藏在爐下，整個空間的氣息是溫暖的，但四周的花崗岩磚上還是冷，粗糙的，刮人的。

爐火旁鋪了厚厚的皮毛，皮毛上躺著已經被清理乾淨的路塔。

他長長紅色絲緞般的髮撥散在兩旁，緊閉著雙眼、睫毛濃重的影子隨著火光颤動像拍著羽翅的蝶，蒼白的膚色因為室內溫暖的溫度而呈現粉紅色，路塔光著上半身，他左胸上的傷疤猙獰，可見原來的皮膚之前爛開了又因救治的過程而快速黏合在一起，經由細胞基因培養液的增生後疤痕一節節如爬抓在沙灘上的蟹腳。

杜巴婆婆擰著眉頭，左手托著燃著鼠尾草草灰的白色大扇貝，其上青煙裊裊，右手捏著一隻渡鴉羽毛的羽根，一邊用羽片把燃草灰的煙輕輕撫到路塔的胸口上，一邊喃喃的唸著祝禱文。

煙細細的籠罩在路塔的身上，形成白色的煙幕，最後聚為人形，人形離開了身體慢慢浮在半空，成形越來越清楚，可以看到黑色的長髮、身材秀氣的女性。

＜＜妳的名字？＞＞ 杜巴婆婆開口 ＜＜雖然妳不會說我們的語言，但我相信妳可以在腦海裡看到我們的文字，我們可以在意識裏交流。＞＞

[ 我名叫 巫麗－依司塔達 （Uli－Istanda ），請問，我為什麼……會在這？] 巫麗在半空中坐起身，四處張望。

巫麗看著這怪異的空間，用紅磚砌成的圓弧的天花板、牆和拱門，沒有邊角、流線型的室內，唯一最大的光源是天井下的柴火爐，坐在身邊的老婦人，無論長相或穿著打扮都像極了她在B市哥倫比亞大學人類學博物館裏看到的印地安原住民雕塑中的人物一般。

她低頭能透過自身看到底下躺著的人，赤色長髮、精緻的五官和蒼白膚色，她突然想起這個男人是她重生後的身體。

現在她只是一芥靈魂，不能再見家園和親人，不知今夕是何夕，甚至無法掌握下秒鐘會發生什麼。

巫麗抽泣起來，不由自主的掩面，她不想讓陌生人看到她的淚水。

＜＜孩子，當我在招喚路塔的靈魂之時，妳的靈魂回應了我的祝禱，並且妳的背後也有同樣強大的祈禱力在支持著妳。非常難得。＞＞

[ 那是我的外婆，她是部落裏的巫師。] 巫麗說起外婆又悲從中來。

＜＜對不起，孩子，妳回不去了，妳的身體已壞去，而路塔 ……… ＞＞ 杜巴婆婆沉痛的看著路塔躺在那的身體 ＜＜他的靈魂已失去生命的能量。＞＞

＜＜看，現在的妳只能寄存在路塔的身體裏，我們需要妳純粹的靈光，就算是暫時的 …… 如果妳願意的話 …… 我會盡力幫助妳在這裡生活下來 ………＞＞ 杜巴婆婆接近請求。

對杜巴婆婆來說這是最壞的打算，原來的路塔已然黑化了，而她是他的老師又不願他這麼逝去，路塔選擇犧牲所有的人，把自己的母星陷入危險裏，杜巴婆婆只好孤注一擲，希望她的選擇還能為路塔贖罪。

突然間，從路塔前額的印堂中飛出了一枚紅色的光粒子，直飛到杜巴婆婆面前。

＜＜可惡的老玩意，你在我身上做了什麼？＞＞紅色光粒子用粗野的態度問著。

＜＜路塔你已經不存在了。＞＞杜巴婆婆嚴肅的看著紅色光粒子。

＜＜叛徒！都是你，阿以雅娜才會死！＞＞光粒子的紅色變深起來。

＜＜阿以雅娜不該跟馬奎拉私通！＞＞杜巴婆婆握緊了樹杖顫魁魁的說。

＜＜愚不可及！阿以雅娜愛的是我！她還懷了我的孩子………＞＞紅色光粒子上下跳動。

＜＜路塔！＞＞杜巴婆婆握著樹杖大力的往地上一敲＜＜阿以雅娜是你的親姊姊啊！＞＞

巫麗彷彿進入了八掛實境秀，心想自己知道了一個了不得的外星秘密，該不會就此被滅口吧？

＜＜路塔你是Beta，而且以你特殊的體質，你沒辦法讓女性受孕，難到你不知道嗎？所以阿以雅娜的孩子真是你的？＞＞ 杜巴婆婆咬著牙一個字一個字的說著。

＜＜老鬼！你騙我！我不信！＞＞紅色光粒子瘋著向老婦人衝過去。

啪！的一聲，巫麗伸出手空中攔截把紅色光粒子握在掌心裏，她的身上隱隱發出光之能量體的影子，逐漸吸收那顆縮小的紅色光粒子。

[ 嘿，要敬老尊賢吧，虧你長的一表人才，說話跟土匪似的。] 巫麗對著拳頭裏的紅色光粒子說。

[ 婆婆，往後請多多指教了。] 巫麗擦乾眼淚對杜巴婆婆笑道，許許多多的意外組成了她的未來，冥冥之中自有定數。她願意去嘗試活在新世界裏。

杜巴婆婆看著巫麗四周的光華，他希望這些光華可以照亮海伊達星未來的道路。

＜＜hàws dàng dii kingsaang＞＞ 杜巴婆婆捏著渡鴉的羽毛，嘴裏唸著咒語，用羽毛掃著巫麗的身影化成飛煙白幕，再退回路塔的身體裏。

＜＜ 貝以薩，進來。＞＞杜巴婆婆回頭喚道。

貝以薩很小心的走進來，雙手交叉在胸前對杜巴婆婆恭敬的行了禮。

＜＜貝以薩，路塔大人經過重傷之後，失去了記憶，我要喚醒他的力量，你要好好幫助他重新熟悉所有的事物，包括一切瑣事，這不是你最拿手的嗎？＞＞ 杜巴婆婆斜瞄了貝以薩一眼。

＜＜杜巴婆婆你這樣說好像暗示我很多話似的。＞＞貝以薩不樂意了。

＜＜你先去拿些衣服來讓路塔大人更衣。＞＞

躺在厚重、溫暖皮毛上的路塔慢慢睜開了眼睛…………  
。  
。  
。  
。


	6. 第三章  兩個靈魂　（Two Spirits）－（２）

第三章 兩個靈魂 （Two Spirits）－（２）  
。  
。  
。  
。  
路塔含笑看著貝以薩，看的貝以薩如臨大敵。

巫麗在路塔的身體裏，感受著外界，像是在電影院全黑的放映室裏看著電影，眼睛睜開就是螢光幕，明亮的光線燒灼著瞳孔，以杜巴婆婆的說法是巫麗還沒習慣新的身份，巫麗要學著忘記自己。

巫麗覺得她不見得要忘記自己。現在的她只需要一付太陽眼鏡。

＜＜路塔大人………＞＞貝以薩小心翼翼的開口＜＜希望您還滿意我給您準備的衣物。＞＞

路塔看了看自己，他穿上了一套亞麻底暗埋了細銀線的短袖織布袍子、同材質的寬腰帶，裏層穿了緊身的黑紗上衣和褲子，他的長筒皮靴有三圈皮帶配著合金圓釦，左邊皮靴的外面掛著小小的月潮汐之石。

無可厚非的路塔擁有美麗的好皮囊。（巫麗想）

他好奇的撫摸身上柔軟的袍子，路塔很瘦削、但是屬於肌肉結實的類型，剛好的肩膀寬度加上腰很細，是個很完美的衣服架子。

路塔抬頭對貝以薩笑了，他點點頭，然後伸出手拍拍貝以薩的肩膀。

＜＜您喜歡這套衣服，對嗎？＞＞貝以薩滿眼閃著星星，開心極了。

路塔又再次點頭。

＜＜只要能為路塔大人做事，是我的榮耀。＞＞貝以薩小心的靠近路塔說＜＜杜巴婆婆說讓我帶您先去我們軍隊的營區看看大家，所有人都等著您呢。＞＞

路塔把手伸出來讓貝以薩握著。

＜＜路塔大人………您的雙眼看的到嗎？＞＞貝以薩側頭看著路塔深棕色的眼睛，不安的問著。

路塔指著自己的眼睛後又指指貝以薩，點點頭，想告訴貝以薩他看的到。

＜＜可是您眼睛的顏色為何會改變呢？以前是像晶岩一樣的紅色………＞＞貝以薩訴說著自己的疑問。

應該是………我和你的路塔大人的身體尚未同化，所以還保留著地球上亞洲人眼珠的顏色，真是抱歉啊。（巫麗想）

＜＜但是無論如何，就算這樣，路塔大人在我心裡還是好看的。＞＞貝以薩凝望著路塔的雙眼誠摯的說。

路塔停止前行的步伐，側頭看著貝以薩，輕輕的用手抓了抓貝以薩的頭髮，他看著眼前的男孩，到底幾歲呢？十五或十六歲？他不知道用外星人的方式到底是如何算歲數的，貝以薩有著一頭捲曲又柔軟的棕黑色頭髮、灰藍色眼珠和小麥色的皮膚，比他在地球上看的其他外國人都帥，可是這孩子卻是用崇拜又討好的眼光看著他的哥哥，像是幼犬一樣熱切而信任……想必現在說不定正搖著無形的小尾巴吧。

以前的路塔對貝以薩好嗎？想起路塔對杜巴婆婆惡劣的態度，巫麗暗自嘆息。

＜＜路塔大人請小心的往這邊走，注意台階。＞＞貝以薩順著往下的石階走在前面，自己反手握著路塔的手。

＜＜路塔大人因為您的身體狀況，我不確定您是否可以正常的通過空間的扭曲點，所以我們用走的，雖然我知道您十分厭惡這樣的浪費時間………＞＞貝以薩走在前面自顧自的說了一大串。

走在後面的路塔忽然扯了貝以薩握緊他的那隻手，貝以薩馬上停下腳步，回頭看著路塔。

路塔伸出手用食指和中指比走路的樣子，隨後指指自己，然後微笑的點點頭，意思是我能走路的。

貝以薩看著路塔的笑臉，霎時間突然失神，眼眶漸漸紅了，他一言不發，低著頭，依舊握緊路塔的手往前走。

經過第一層樓的拱門圓柱大廳，地勢急轉直下，石階彎延著往下到達黑色的另一邊。

呼嘯的風從地底翻滾上來，捲起塵埃和久無人居的泥土氣味，誨暗的空間逐漸伸手不見五指。

貝以薩專心一至把體內的光之能量體激發出來，光的細線加深了光暈，在皮膚上捲高捲低的光之線像自燃的火，磷光之火摸起來是冷的，可是路塔被貝以薩緊握的手卻是熱呼呼的，貝以薩比路塔小一個頭，不過現在在隧道裏他堅定的影子讓人竟有看到巨人的錯覺。

路塔的赤色長髮被貝以薩的光之線體所影響，不知不覺中發出淡淡粉紅色的光，髮在風裏飄動著像溫馴的獸，風勢變平穩了，四周安靜的只有他們兩個人的心跳聲。

路塔四顧這整個隧道，內裡開鑿出個個相連的正方形的小型凹槽，布滿隧道圓弧頂部，隧道的兩邊到了某些點會切開建成小的拱門通到其他地方，而現在都用磁力場封起來，隧道越來越窄，走到像是盡頭的地方赫然看到一面牆。

很普通的牆，除了布滿正方形的小型凹槽外沒有什麼特別的。

貝以薩伸出手指向虛空中的一點，整面牆被空間擠壓往四周延伸膨脹，像從魚眼鏡頭裡拍到的照片，可以看到牆呈現由中心向外扭曲，中心點朝裏越漏越大，逐漸形成一個大黑洞。

＜＜路塔大人，我們走吧。＞＞貝以薩回過頭來對路塔說＜＜就這段比較困難點。＞＞

路塔一頭霧水，望著貝以薩。

＜＜路塔大人……您要用您自己的光之能量體，嗯，您要集中心力用意念………用力想……＞＞貝以薩邊想邊說，實在真困難，因為他們從出生以來就活在能量體裏，像呼吸一樣自然，現在突然要教人用什麼方式來呼吸，貝以薩說的都有點尷尬了。

光之能量體？那意思就是把＂光線蟲＂招喚出來嗎？路塔看看自己的雙手，心裡的大眼睛流著麵條淚，天啊，這個星球上大家都不走門的嗎？（巫麗苦惱的想，在地球上她能叫到的大慨只有外賣和計程車………）

巫麗拋開雜念，她現在就是路塔，一個全新的身體，不管他以前是誰，他現在重拾了機會，新的生命展開在自己眼前，不管要嘗試多少次，他無懼失敗。

路塔握緊貝以薩的手，很堅定的看著貝以薩，然後閉起眼眸。

貝以薩不能相信的看著。

路塔的腳跟慢慢的離地，身上的織布袍子裏暗繡的細銀線開使發出 ＂霹啪霹啪 ＂的閃光，紅色的長髮飄在空中，他身上的每一個毛細孔都傾洩出光線，光是活的，在軀體外形成波浪似線體。

光線包裹著兩人，非常快速把立體的柱狀物、翻轉成平面的條狀，把條扭成線，線兩邊一揪一縮就變成點。

光點消失在空間牆的黑洞裏。

海伊達星人非常好戰，源自於海伊達星面積不大，小行星表面的火山帶佔全星球的一半，長年的火山灰夾雜著濕氣，整個天空呈現橘黃色，沉重的積雲下著酸雨，能住人的地區又不時發生地震，因此海伊達星人從小就被教導要到外尋找更好的機會。

他們擅長在星際裏打游擊戰，為了可以快速的襲擊其他星球商船，海伊達星人設計的艦艇簡單輕巧而且快速。

艦艇的動力靠著一種稀有的金屬 ＂銆＂激發出來的量子力驅動，以光速射線在空間裏位移，免去了瞬間移動的時間差。

這 ＂銆＂只藏在海伊達星的地心裏。

多少星球上的執政者想要得到 ＂銆＂，用盡心力而不可得，海伊達星人也明白這道理，於是處處留意，不讓這貴重金屬有機會輕易顯示給外人。

可現在因為跟蘭卡拉星聯姻發生衝突的關係，海伊達星首領頭人的子女和親衛隊一干人等被軟禁起來，蘭卡拉星執政者聯邦摩拳擦掌，恨不得就這樣把海伊達星給拿下。

在蘭卡拉星地下老城的基地裏，從海伊達星來的４５０位官兵都是部落裏能攻善戰的獵人戰士，從降落蘭卡拉星到被軟禁起來，這中間至少有四個月的時間，他們一直保持著重整軍隊以備再戰的信念。  
。  
。  
。  
。


	7. 第三章  兩個靈魂　（Two Spirits）－（３）

第三章 兩個靈魂 （Two Spirits）－（３）  
。  
。  
。  
。  
路塔在由黑洞進入區間膜的時候，體內的巫麗也習慣性的緊閉著雙眼，四周是極靜又黑暗的空間，穿越理應是快速的，但是以巫麗的感覺外界與內在的節奏不同，世界變成很慢，什麼都是慢動作。

＜＜喂，女人，睜開眼。＞＞突然有人叫喚。

巫麗莫名其妙的睜開眼，看著面前站著的像是幻燈片一樣的二維人像。

這人有著一頭飛揚的赤髮、高挑的身材、白淨的皮膚、美麗的五官和囂張跋扈的態度。

最重要的是他紅寶石般晶亮的眼眸，是那麼透明無害，讓人深深的沉澱。

＜＜醜八怪，妳看著我幹什麼？＞＞從黑暗的背景襯托下，可以看到半透明、臉色不善的路塔本人。

[ 你還是不要說話比較好。] 巫麗開口阻止路塔，她憋屈很久，反正在潛意識裏用意念溝通，她怎麼說都行。

＜＜我讓妳寄生在我的美好的身體裡，妳卻什麼也不會，杜巴那老鬼八成是瘋了，找到這樣子的材料來。＞＞

[ 你已經不在這世上了，路塔。] 巫麗靜靜的說 [ 你要是浪廢時間就這麼抱怨下去，那是你的損失。]

[ 沒有你，我照樣能用你的 ＂美好的身體＂活下去。] 巫麗慢慢的靠近路塔。

＜＜不行！我才是這身體的主人，我是堂堂海伊達星首領頭人的兒子，我是雷鳥力量的繼承人！＞＞

如今都失去了，路塔說到激動處，走上前想抓住巫麗的肩膀，想搖撼她，可他一把抓空，整個人穿過了巫麗。

[ 杜巴婆婆說，還能凝聚著你那點微弱靈光的原因，是 ＂你尚且還活在別人的記憶裡＂，現在我替代了你的靈魂，時間一久，又有誰會再記得 ＂你＂呢？]

＜＜是呀……我已經不再是我了……＞＞路塔掩面。

消滅了靈魂、丟失了肉體，沒有依附，唯一還沒有灰飛煙滅的原因很狡幸，這樣的存在十分短暫，離去就在彈指之間。

巫麗嚴肅的看著路塔，就算他現在是個平面的影像，傳輸頻率還不穩定，可是那一頭輕飄飄似乎有漸層調子的赤色長髮還撫弄在臉龐，纏繞在手指上，他也許在低泣，雙手遮著臉，肩膀微微颤動。

整個人煥發著薄幕的白磷光彩。

怎麼看，他都像是一幅美人畫。

卻有著孤獨黑暗的背景色。

巫麗能夠想像在這世界上沒有人認識你、沒有家人朋友、沒有頭銜立身處地，彷彿跟這世界脫離了聯繫，但又不甘心就此放手的心情。

人性是可以很脆弱的，就因為脆弱所以自私。

像落水的人，緊緊抓著岸邊的茅草。

巫麗不想放手。

但是棒打落水狗的心態她還沒有想過，罪惡感一直敲打她的道德觀。

她拿了別人的一切，並取而代之。

而現在本尊就在面前………

她揪心的對路塔說：[ 不要傷心，只要你願意，杜巴婆婆會幫助你的。]

[ 你沒有靈魂了，如果我當你的載體，應該可以幫到你………] 巫麗自然的伸出手想要碰碰路塔。

她已經預備如果路塔願意，她會盡力去求杜巴婆婆，讓路塔的靈光可以在這世上待久一些。

＜＜呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵。。。。。。。＞＞ 路塔掩著面悶悶的笑起來。

巫麗一臉矇圈。

＜＜哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈＞＞路塔拿開手，抖著身體狂笑起來。

他笑的直跺腳，一臉猙獰，笑的眼淚都出來了。

美人發起瘋來特別詭異，讓巫麗驚的不知不覺得倒退了一步。

＜＜愚蠢，我不需要杜巴，我恨不得殺了她，殺了所有的人，＞＞他大吼。

路塔的雙眼和髮成為血紅色，蒼白的臉與四肢凸起了黑色的筋脈，四周白色澤消失無蹤，取而代之的是焦紅的灼熱。

＜＜海伊達星算什麼？我有力量把蘭卡拉星也拿下，只有阿以雅娜相信我＞＞他步步逼近巫麗＜＜我們有礦場的進入權，但是我……… 失去她了………＞＞

路塔凝視著自己的手，腦海裏的記憶體回放了那天，阿以雅娜墜下的最後一幕。

＜＜哼哼哼，妳這麼善良，乾脆跟阿以雅娜一起陪葬好了……＞＞他的黑色焦火燃燒起來，燒的巫麗舉步艱難。

。  
。  
。  


Zi Ya Na －Uqal Jal Jai －Uan－ Na －I －Uhei －Pal Jai Lai －I －Ｕ－ Hei－ Lja Lja Hei － 

巫麗的背後鬼魅似的揚起了像海浪般的古調吟唱，一波接著一波，低沉雄渾的八部男聲，淹沒了整個空間。

這熟悉的音調，是空山幽谷的回音，也是家鄉的聲音，它安定了正在徬徨的心情。

＜＜這是什麼？＞＞路塔緊張的四處張望。

頌歌形成了結界，干擾了路塔的頻率。

[ 我們部落裏的勇士頌。] 巫麗欣慰的望著四周 [ 給於戰士勇氣的唱頌。]

。  
。  
。  


Zi Ya Na －Uqal Jal Jai －Uan－ Na －I －Uhei －Pal Jai Lai －I －Ｕ－ Hei－ Lja Lja Hei － 

[ 我改變了主意 ] 巫麗看著路塔，伸出了手，手臂上顯現出光之能量體。

＜＜你何時能控制這力量了？這本來都………＞＞路塔驚亥不已。

[ 對，這本來都是你的力量 ] 巫麗看著路塔 [ 但是你放棄了。]

她手上的 ＂光線蟲 ＂活潑的一隻纏著一隻，白磷的光華變強大，光之能量體集結順著手掌不斷往上，在半空中幻化成大鳥渡鴉的樣子。

[ 我要用自己的力量來封印你 ] 巫麗堅毅的對路塔說 [ 在靈光消失之前，你都會融合在我靈魂裡，只要我在的一天，你別想去傷害別人……]

。  
。  
。  


Zi Ya Na －Uqal Jal Jai －Uan－ Na －I －Uhei －Pal Jai Lai －I －Ｕ－ Hei－ Lja Lja Hei － 

白色磷光的渡鴉展開巨大的翅膀，伴隨著古調吟唱，大鳥一面嚎嘯、一面俯衝飛向路塔的影像，渡鴉在路塔的頭上旋轉，越來越快速，變回光之能量體的線體環繞、包裹在影像之外。

＜＜等……等一下……＞＞路塔在光之能量體的圓弧內，模糊不清的叫到 ＜＜我們可以合作……＞＞

光亮的圓弧漸漸縮小。

＜＜不不不，我可以幫妳………＞＞慌張的聲音像是從地底發出似的 ＜＜真的………＞＞

半空中看到一個白亮的小光點在那晃蕩著。

巫麗伸手把小光點捏在手心裏。

[ 表現出你的誠意，路塔大人。] 巫麗看著自己發著微光的拳頭說。  
。  
。  
。  
。


	8. 第四章　地底的準備者（Preppers）–（1）

第四章 地底的準備者（Preppers）–（1）  
。  
。  
。  
地底是虛空境地。  
它留下往日繁華的殘骸。  
[封閉] 自這一刻起，  
透過垂直的延伸，而展開。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
路塔全身的骨頭像是拆掉又重組一遍，他還帶著光之能量體，所以全身還浸染在磷白色的光線裏，數千條光的線體密集的在＂修復＂蒼白的皮膚裡層。

利用瞬時空間轉移時人體在出發點被快速的量子分解，隨後傳輸到目的地的同時再進行整合，可是在路徑的過程中要避免不確定因素的誤差使然，所以在傳輸的過程裡光之能量體會緊緊包裹在人體外，以保安全。

當路塔和貝以薩出現在眾人面前時，大家早已經集合在基地中心的大廣場。

貝以薩回頭看著緊閉雙眼的路塔，悄悄的拉了一下他的衣角。

路塔睜開眼，很嚴肅的看著前方。

貝以薩回頭看了路塔一眼，經過這幾個月的顛沛，甚至覺得會再失去一位至親手足，他最愛的一個，也是最痛的一個。

每個日夜他只能待在修復培養器旁看著他的兄長死體般灰色的身軀上戴著基因轉移的機器，機器裏有上萬的奈米粒子被極細的針打進肉體裏，把爛開的傷口增生修補起來。

最初貝以薩擔心甦醒過來的路塔就此廢了，但是讓他更加害怕的，卻是哥哥的態度變得讓他越來越不熟悉，沒有咆嘯，沒有指責，甚至連基本能力都消失殆盡，是之前的重傷使然嗎？還是路塔在玩弄他？

＜＜Ｘ的，我以為你早就腐爛了，＞＞一個高大的年輕人自隊伍裏衝出來，上前扯住路塔的衣襟掄起拳頭就揍 ＜＜沒有責任感的傢伙，你要把大家害到什麼地步才高興？＞＞

年輕人恨的眼圈都紅了，缽大的拳頭雨點似的砸在路塔臉和身上，路塔沒有還手，只是把頭側了一下，收起了光之能量體站定在那讓年輕人出氣。

廣場四周是一千多英尺高的鐘乳石石柱，石柱高處的陰影裏悄然的倒趴著一條黑影，它睜著森森凍綠的雙眼，注視著廣場上的一切。

＜＜瑪卡亞 ( Makya ) ，夠了。＞＞ 貝以薩從旁邊抓住年輕人的手臂，阻止他再揍下去 ＜＜很多事哥哥都不記得了，你出手有什麼用？＞＞

＜＜可惡，我們被困在這就是拜他所賜，沒戰就先敗了，＞＞瑪卡亞大吼著，想要上去再補兩腳＜＜我何以用戰士的身份參與戰鬥，我何以再相信他？＞＞

＜＜瘋馬，你的戰鬥是為了我們海伊達星的人民，而不是因為他。＞＞一位長者用沉著的聲線發話了。

＜＜熊父，＞＞ 瑪卡亞對著長者雙手交叉在胸前恭敬的行了禮，口氣帶點委屈的說到 ＜＜抱歉，我沒法忍受下去………但是………＞＞他心裏想，只揍一頓真是太便宜路塔了。

＜＜你要改變思維模式，不然它將會成為你人生的弱點。＞＞

這位被稱為熊父的長者是［熊族］的族長凱提（Kaity）。

從海伊達星成形以來，最早的原住民首領頭人就是［熊族］，因為他們是大星系戰事的強者，直到聖曆3871年，也就是六百年前，海伊達星上的人民感到四處征戰的疲乏，並且因為要適應戰爭的變遷和增加軍隊的數量，航艦兵、步兵、裝甲兵和能量方陣集總血統裏的Bata基因型態越來越強勢，但是其中百分之五十的Beta缺乏生殖能力，Alpha 人口沒有增加，Omega的比例降到最低，於是造成生育率下降，部落逐漸凋零。

於是以戰為生的［熊族］把海伊達星首領頭人的位置讓給精明的［渡鴉族］，自己退居職掌兵權、保衛母星的位置，歷代［渡鴉族］的首領頭人為了要鞏固種族間的情感，都會讓出嫡子給其他部族當孩子。

凱提照顧過幼年的路塔，並教導他武術和獵戰，待在［熊族］生活的路塔彷彿於此生性相克，老是覺得身為Bata的他在［熊族］裏受到了歧視，於是在成年後便執意回歸［渡鴉族］。

許久之後，當凱提再看到路塔時，是在首領議事廳裏，他們［熊族］的軍隊要護送阿以雅娜和一干人等遠赴蘭卡拉星進行聯姻之旅。

那時候的路塔驕傲、冷淡和與眾不同，凱提明白他的距離感是出自自我保護的原故，而與眾不同的部份並不能像其他人那樣解釋成美麗無方，至少凱提不這麼認為，他看重的是路塔到底在想什麼，別人的眼光造就了路塔的一切，在外表華麗的祭壇上，路塔迷失了方向、弄丟了靈魂。  
。  
。  
。  
＜＜熊父………＞＞貝以薩站在中間左右為難，他還未成年，在部落是沒有話事權，可是又不能眼睜睜的看著一群人教訓路塔。

＜＜你擔心什麼？我又不會吃了他。＞＞凱提嘆了一口氣。

路塔扶著貝以薩的肩膀，他用手背把自己嘴角的血擦掉，被揍的髖骨和眼眶火灼似的發熱，動了動手臂……嘶……前後都痛，尤其左胸那條長長的傷痕，情況似乎不妙，裡面翻騰著有股血腥氣往外冒，痛覺又重新佔領身體，他微微彎腰用手掌捂著嘴，溫熱的血止不住的從指縫裏流出來。

＜＜貝………以…薩……＞＞路塔開口把一直在心中練習了好幾遍的名字斷斷續續念出來。

貝以薩快速回頭、睜大眼睛、大叫的攬住他的一聯貫的動作在路塔眼裏都是無聲的，所有影像變成灰色的默片，伴隨著反白混亂的線條，他無神的盯著空茫，突然有一隻大手撫上前額，往下滑讓他合上雙眼………………

路塔在風聲裏醒來，四周是蒼涼的空氣、紅色的霞光，他坐起來四處望，高高低低的丘陵地上立著無數的樹樁，筆直的、高聳的，沒有葉的枝幹往天空伸著手般不知道在祈求什麼。

樹根的部分都浸在水裏，路塔經由樹和樹的空隙間光著腳在水裏走著，走著，走著………

＜＜你可以開口說話了。＞＞紅色靈光從路塔的印堂裏飛了出來。

[ 這裏是那？] 

＜＜在你的夢境裏，不過以後你就會知道這裡是那裡。＞＞

路塔看了紅色靈光一眼，沒說話。

＜＜真是笨，讓自己被屬下打的跟豬頭一樣。你可是堂堂的………＞＞紅色靈光一閃。

[ 那是我的事，你不願意待著就請走吧。]

＜＜不要這樣絕情嘛，你總是需要我的。＞＞紅色靈光嘎嘎嘎的笑了＜＜等一下記得打開你的鰓啊。＞＞  
。  
。  
。  
阿思克－奧卡曼 （Askook－Aucaman）在自己的機甲復原室裏，修護因出勤而損壞的外殼。

蘭卡拉星上籠罩著核幅射，經過幾萬年在研究室裏的基因鍊改造下，讓星球上的人民從出生就有皮膚增殖的能力，讓皮膚上形成超薄透明的＂膜＂保護身體，耐磨耐穿，每天新陳代謝，換膚可比換衣服。而軍隊裏，所有軍人的＂膜＂可依能力調整到 GD2021的核能係數，在平常可以跟所穿著的盔甲或機甲防護衣融合。

阿思克把機甲裏的神經網路觸角收回，他現在懊惱的很，之前聯隊在蟲族的超新星上遭到斥侯攻擊，他的機甲BK1251在腹背受敵下全身而退，不過退的時候還要掩護隊員，於是外殼的生物防護漆被蟲噴出的溶液侵蝕，阿思克的左側可以感到灼熱與不適，他的視控晶片形成大螢幕，可以看到左邊的防護係數跑的很不穩定，他回身用冷光把追上來的蟲凍成冰塊，阻止了牠死前自爆所造成的殺傷力。

阿思克把舊的＂膜＂脫落掉，在形成新＂膜＂之前可以看到光滑裸露的淡綠色皮膚，他全身上下的肌肉結實，在背脊上有兩排小小的鱗片一直長到尾椎骨。

突然間阿思克的耳機裏傳來 哈森（Hassun）緊張兮兮的聲音 : ＜＜阿思克大人，那些海伊達的瘋子在窩裡反了。你好不容易救回來的那個誰被私刑伺候啦。＞＞  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。


	9. 第四章　地底的準備者（Preppers）–（２）

第四章 地底的準備者（Preppers）–（２）  
。  
。  
。  
。  
＜＜阿思克大人，我們要去干預嗎？＞＞哈森趕緊問。在廣場上有四百五十個氣急敗壞的海伊達瘋子想起來就不是好玩的事。

＜＜地國第一區是我的管轄範圍，你說呢？帶你的人到廣場等我。＞＞阿思克按掉了通話。

到底在搞什麼？阿思克微皺著眉頭，發出一聲 [ 嘶────── ] 的長音，心想，這些海伊達星的傢伙仇怨的矛頭總向著自己人，都什麼時候了，就算是在困境裏還是錙銖必較。

他張開眼球外的虹膜，才秀出底下冷酷的黃綠色豎瞳，全身覆蓋上了薄薄的新＂膜＂，再穿上黑色的皮革軟甲，輕裝敏捷。

──阿思克大人，您左手的觸角修復要繼續嗎？── 機甲BK1251系統詢問。

＜＜等我回來一併解決。＞＞阿思克打開左手手掌又握緊拳頭，反覆幾次，感覺肌肉有些緊，該找點東西練練手了。

──需要上練習場嗎？── 機甲BK1251可以從呼吸、心跳、體溫和氣場來判斷阿思克的情感反應，現在以它的認知，覺得阿思克應該會直奔練習場上用機甲做模擬攻擊演練，好好的打一場。

＜＜不用。＞＞阿思克面無表情的回答，順便點了點機甲BK1251的主控板上的紅眼。

阿思克打開空間場的護盾，人化成灰霧消失在空間的縫隙裏。  
。  
。  
。  
地國第一區的 [伽瑪廣場] 是歷史最古老、佔地最大的廣場，廣場中央的上空本來是一座在地表上的溶洞，當暗河改道後溶洞底也整個乾涸，在上形成巨大的天坑，興建廣場之初，利用此天然地形設計成天井，天井上覆蓋著用石英沙晶體加銀錫合金所製成的防護罩，當地表的光線穿過來，經由反光作用，整個天井像布滿細碎的亮片，遠遠看去有幾分繁星點點的感覺。

廣場四周是高聳的鐘乳石石柱廳，平常地國居民的商店街就在石柱和石柱的間隙中展開，人們圍繞著石柱下邊生活、購物、講價、吃喝閒逛或欣賞雜耍表演。

結果不知怎麼的，今天廣場的中間、天井之下被一批穿著棕色鎧甲的大漢佔領著，因為第二區有傭兵團駐紮，所以民眾想是其他星球的軍隊在此做入團檢閱，他們對外來軍人的態度既平常又冷淡，遠遠的看個熱鬧就算了。

大家拿眼角偷瞄著。

有百人之多的軍隊很有紀律的排著隊伍，像是在等待什麼似的悄然無聲。不久，光華大現，有人瞬移到此。

＜＜诶～诶～這是從那來的軍人啊？＞＞賣吃食的婦人偷偷的問著身邊抽著水煙的老者。

＜＜聽說，是來自海伊達星，＞＞老者指了指上面 ＜＜＂上面的＂執政者聯盟，想跟他們聯姻，可是啊，來的新娘好像有問題………＞＞

＜＜真的？＞＞

＜＜你不知道嗎？那天從我們這把傭兵聯隊也調上去了，大件事啊，＞＞老者吐了一個煙圈，慢慢說到 ＜＜結果海伊達的軍人就滯留下來，回不去啦。＞＞

＜＜啊…… 看，他們在吵什麼？＞＞婦人放下手裏的杓子，張望著噪音來的方向。

大家停下動作，好奇的看著遠遠一群人不知道圍著誰，騷動著，發出危險的氣息。  
。  
。  
。  
哈森帶著一個機甲大隊，兩邊包抄，把海伊達的軍隊整個圍起來。哈森在自家機甲的控制艙裏，由高處往下看，啊，海伊達的瘋子，連首領頭人的兒子都敢打，他想，那個紅頭髮的美人現在跟破布娃娃似的沒兩樣，還禁得起一頓揍？

哈森下了命令，於是一個大隊200架機甲齊刷刷的舉起波瑟粒子槍對著目標物。

整個廣場中央被擠的滿滿的，哈森想，如果就這樣把 [伽瑪廣場] 夷為平地，＂上面的＂老頭子們勢必會要他們武衛營賠，下次一定要回到地表上好好打場架，在地底下多彆曲。

海伊達軍隊的外圍揚起了月白色光之能量體的護盾，霎時間光能量的線體從人體伸起，每一條糾纏在一起往上處延長，蔓生，連接，像是地底發著白色磷光的圓形森林。

＂森林＂裏的人殺氣騰騰的往上眺望著機甲群，海伊達的戰士被軟禁許久，窩火的很，枕戈待旦。

戰事一觸及發。

在幾千米高的防護罩下方的空間點漸漸滲出灰色的煙霧，煙霧的中心旋轉開來，在黑色的螺旋背景裏出現了一個人。

人飄浮在半空中，冷冷的看著腳下白蒼蒼的 ＂森林＂。

他在灰色煙霧的籠罩下，從 ＂森林＂的中心降落下去，雙腳一著地，煙霧就化做燃煙燒灼起來，他眼神銳利的環視，四周海伊達的戰士不由自主的往後退了一步，讓他前行。

他大步走向路塔。

＜＜阿思克大人………＞＞ 貝以薩蹲坐在地上攬著路塔，他抬頭訝異的望著走上前的阿思克。

＜＜這是重要人質，＞＞阿思克回頭看著凱提 ＜＜還要勞駕你們動用私刑。＞＞

凱提有苦說不出，路塔等於他的孩子，對於路塔成長後個性的偏差他也有責任。這次本來為了大難不死的路塔重返後的敘舊，誰知道高能居傲的路塔會遭到瑪卡亞 (瘋馬)的攻擊而不還手，在以前沒人能碰得到他一根頭髮，不但如此，他感覺到路塔的能量體變的不同，事實上路塔居然不大用能量體了。

當路塔倒下去的時後，凱提的腦海裏跑過很多想法，把自己弄到這麼淒慘的孩子，讓他的心臟悶痛著，但是他又很懷疑，這次路塔又在玩什麼花樣。

在貝以薩的臂彎裏，路塔無神的看著前方，血絲斷斷續續的自嘴角流出，從下巴到蒼白的脖頸上，本來摀著嘴的手垂在身側，上面的血還未乾。

阿思克看在眼裏，隱隱有些不滿的感覺爬上來，他費心救下的人，現在是這模樣。

他伸出手輕輕落在路塔的前額，然後順式而下，讓路塔合上雙眼，他可以感覺到路塔的長睫毛掃過手心處帶來的痕癢，像一把小刷子刷在他的心上，他淡然的牽動了一下嘴角。

貝以薩睜大了眼，啊，剛剛本來冷默的阿思克大人彷彿是笑了，好詭異。

＜＜人，我帶走。＞＞阿思克低下身，從貝以薩臂彎中撈過路塔，橫抱著。

＜＜你………＞＞不要碰路塔，瑪卡亞 (瘋馬) 想要大叫，但是被阿思克的氣息鎮攝住不能往前。

＜＜瘋馬，退下＞＞ 凱提舉起手示意，阻止瑪卡亞 (瘋馬) ＜＜路塔需要治療。＞＞

阿思克低頭看著懷裏的路塔，發覺那甜膩的信息素越發外漏，不只是血的味道，更是路塔身上的，這是Omega發出的濃郁訊息，可是路塔不是Beta嗎？

阿思克是雄配的Alpha ，擁有超強的能力、自信、佔有欲和地域關念，對於Beta 不管是雄配或者雌配僅僅是處於同伴的對待，當初救路塔只覺得讓他就這樣死了很可惜，畢竟擁有像紅寶石一般的雙眼，在蘭卡拉星上是絕無僅有的。

可是現在的路塔全身散發著自己 Omega 獨有的甜味，有一種紫藤花的味道…………並且三分熟還帶血的。

好像很好吃的樣子………

阿思克有一秒鐘理智斷線，突然有：想把路塔打包帶回家的衝動。

可是

這也許是路塔曾今傷重、身體太弱的原故，於是弱不禁風的 Beta 會感覺起來像 Omega 嗎？

阿思克沉思著。

貝以薩看著微微擰著眉頭的阿思克，心裏擔驚受怕，狀似阿思克在嫌棄懷裏沾著血污的路塔。但，他回過神想到，為什麼要擔心，如果是對路塔有興趣，那就不好了，哥哥永遠是他的，誰也不能搶。

＜＜你們回基地等，我們地表上的執政者聯盟已經在跟杜巴婆婆協商，＞＞阿思克嚴肅的對凱提說 ＜＜管好你的族人。＞＞

＜＜撤。＞＞阿思克從耳機對外圍的哈森下達命令。

所有的機甲在瞬間打開空間點，跟著阿思克迅速的消失在區間膜中。

凱提看著上方剛平覆的空間點，皺著眉，他讓子弟兵收回了護盾，如果讓他們和機甲聯隊對陣也未必會吃虧，但是在別人的土地上總還是不接地氣。

少了艦隊等於去掉了盔甲，海伊達的戰士長久以來習慣空對空做戰，現在到了地面上然有點少爺兵的弱感，氣勢雖然很硬，但機動性不高，相對的步兵特種部隊的訓練要加強了。

好的戰士需要適應多種的情況，這未嘗不是壞事。

＜＜我知道你想去那，帶著凱亞比較安全。＞＞凱提回頭朝偷偷摸摸離開的貝以薩說 ＜＜路塔就拜託你了。＞＞  
。  
。  
。  
。


End file.
